


Conditions for Use

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bargaining, Friendship, Gen, Season 4 Episode 11, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for episode 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions for Use

**Author's Note:**

> Super late, but I will finish them! Not beta'd

Derek only had 2 conditions for Scott to be able to use his loft - he wanted to help Scott prep the loft and wanted to know some insider information on Stiles. So of course Scott agreed, thinking that since both were Pack that the sharing of info would be good.

“So basically I have 2 very important things I want to know about Stiles,” Derek stated as he and Scott prepped the loft.

“One, what is his sexual orientation and two, what is his first name?”

“Well, as far as I heard last from him, he identifies as pansexual because he felt that bisexual excluded supernatural beings. And as far as his first name...well I don’t know how to say it properly. I only know that it starts with something that sounded like a clearing of the throat when his mom yelled at him.”


End file.
